Red Lanterns: Heroes Or Killers
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: They were chosen, by the Red Rings of Rage, to use their powers for heroic justice or murderous revenge. New Eden's therapist Katara must face each one of the new Red Lanterns of different worlds to discover how they wield the powers of Rage and asked one thing: Which side have they chosen?


**Title:** Red Lanterns: Heroes Or Killers  
**Setting:** Makyo City, New Eden (a combination of every anime, cartoon, game, comic, and movie characters together in one super planet of a new age)  
**Characters:** Katara(21), Timmy Turner(17), Danny Fenton(18), Haley Long(14), Edd(16), Dexter(15), Julie Yamamoto(18), Jenny Wakeman (XJ9[16]), Jack Spicer (Jack Fury[19]), Wallabee Beatles (Numbah 4[15])  
**Rating: **M (Mature for strong language, intense violence, blood/gore, graphic nudity, rape, death, and sexuality)  
**Disclamor: **Does not own the characters, but just my two OCs and New Eden

* * *

_With blood and rage of crimson red,  
Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,  
Together with our hellish hate,  
We'll burn you all...That is your fate!_  
-Red Lanterns

* * *

"You know this a bad idea, a _real_ bad idea! I mean this going all over our heads to bring these savages here in this facility!"

"Relax, Zanos. There in their proper containment chambers in that weird room that the Commander installed in there to make sure they don't escape from within."

"But, sir! This is suicide! How do you know she will be the person for the job?! Have you even heard their stories?! They killed their own friends, families, and other innocent people out there! This woman is risking her life to cure these psychos!"

"I know, but at least she's the only one to volunteer and respectfully offer to help them. Look, I know you think they are killers, but they suffered a lot from it. They are only kids with hard decisions made for them and they paid the price."

**Sector 17: The Containment Center  
Fort Blackfield Maximum Security Base  
Rosebury Desert, New Eden  
12:24:15 PM EST**

The year is 2039 of April 29th as it marks one of history's greatest super planet ever to be made called New Eden: a super-sized planet of Earth that infused many of Earth's famous/infamous characters from the other worlds and dimesions. But in a new world comes with a dark secret. About two years ago, there were reports of many incidents occuring outside New Eden as they were about people glowing bright red and killing lives out there. An elite squad of New Eden Strike Force were called to contain the problem as it became a Code Red alert.

Newly elected Ambassador Kyrie decides to have husband, Nero, to apprehend the situation and took down the targets. Each one of the targets were prisoners and were renounced as killers after the counts of degrees made: murder, manslaughter, kidnapping, domestic violence, destruction of property. Each count were made as the killers were sent away in a secret facility where no man should ever go to: Fort Blackfield.

But in every report, officers detected each of them having red rings on their fingers as if it was some kind of cult or organization. But one person knows about these rings and indicates them as familiar ones worn by the legendary Green Lanterns. But instead of green, he cursed the day that the red ones would ever come back. Only this time: They make one with the purest of hearts transform into sadistic, psychopath killers. These rings were a sign of inner hate. The rings of Hell, The rings of hatred. The rings of the infamous Red Lanterns.

Now, deep inside the confines of an unknown location lies a secret facility filled with the New Eden's strong-armed security with militia weapons and ultimate intelligence of strange phenomenon that is scattered throughout the galaxy. The base was located far away from the city to keep still for any recent activities as many of its top men and women were suited into SWAT team-based clothing with the logo of New Eden that looks like a gold globe. Right now, two guards, Sergeant Nick Polanski and Private Mike Zanos, were securing the doorway that leads to the other side of the Containment Room. They were reported to wait and escort a young lady who was offered to help eight prisoners be free from their inner hatred inside their hearts. They waited for ten minutes until they see two people coming down from the elevator lift.

Once they were down, the SWAT guards see both Commander Irvine (from Zoids: Chaotic Century), and the other was a lady who seems to be 21-years-old. The woman has light-brown skin tone, blue eyes, and long brown hair. Her clothing was a blue buttoned shirt with no sleeves and a tie, a black skirt at the length inches away from the ankles, and black heel shoes.

The SWAT guards stand in salute as the Commander and the doctoral therapist were walking towards them.

"At ease, gentlemen! Listen, I know you guys don't like it as I do, but we were ordered by Ambassador Kyrie to try and help them at any other way. Right now, we have no other choice but to send someone in."

"E-Excuse me, sir? But is-is there another way than that?! I mean surely you can do something much more than this!" Zanos stated.

Commander Irvine sighed deeply and replied, "I wish I can, but Kyrie said I can't and wants those guys inside to be civilized and calm."

"Then who's this little lady?" Polanski interjected as he looks at the woman.

In a twist, the woman smiled. "Oh, I'm just the help! Kyrie actually sends me here for the same reason." Her voice was happy and calm as this shocked the SWAT guards.

"Guys, this is Katara: Makyo City's finest therapist and waterbender from another part of New Eden. Kyrie called her here to see if she can understand them and why were they becoming from nice people to psychotic monsters." Irvine introduced as Katara extends her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, kind gentlemen." She shook each of their hands and continues speaking, "I see you guys found the right person for the job, huh? I was pretty shocked myself to hear this situation out, but I thought about giving it a chance."

"Lady, you are going to be in a world of Hell once you've entered that room. These guys are insane! They took out 200 of New Eden's finest while trying to subdue them; one took down almost half this base!" Polanski warned Katara.

Katara sighed deeply to this action. "I know, sir, but let me see if I can help them. They are kids, after all."

Two of the guards were stunned by this action Katara said with determination as they were wondering if she was actually ready to enter the Devil's Den. But suddenly, they heard a chuckle from their Commander. "Guys, relax, I'm sure she handles things like this. Isn't that right, Katara?"

Katara giggled softly and said, "Of course! I handled a lot of patients with powers, mutant abilities, monsters, and other earthly/unearthly citizens. It's a certain hobby of mine."

"Great! Now, before you go inside, you need to remember some procedures: 1.) Never let them intimidate you at any cost, 2.) Do not fear them as they will try to break you down, 3.) Keep a calm and serene mind and don't be consumed by the rage, and 4.) If the session fails and they escape, my men will help you until the madness is over. Understood?"

"Don't worry, Irvine, I think I know how to deal with rage." Katara then looks at her hand and spots her blue ring with a strange symbol on it. "I'm ready."

Commander Irvine smirked as he signals his men to open the bolted doors. Unlocking all the secret codes and unchained the locks, they began to open the door and have her coming inside the Containment Room. Katara was not having second thoughts as she was given a special assignment to deal with people like this.

But to make sure she was safe, both Sergeant Polanski and Private Zanos escorted her to the center of the room. "Don't worry, we're just following orders. Don't want that pretty little face messed up," Zanos joked.

Katara giggled. "Thanks, but my husband knows that I can take care of myself. I'll be fine!"

As they finally reached the center, there was a stool that was occupied for Katara as she was also curious to what she sees what the floor had. It was an unknown symbol that lengths into a circle with the strange symbol that looks exactly like her ring. She was fully prepared with her notebook and pens to write down every last one of the prisoners.

"Okay, miss, good luck." Polanski spoke as he left her.

"Remember: Call us if you need assistance, ok?" Zanos said with concern.

Katara nods. "I will. Thank you." She sat down as both the guards were now departing and locking back the vault doors behind them. Katara was curious to know what she was dealing after being assigned to a risky job. But she knows that in her heart, these were good people. It wasn't their fault that they had to do all those sinful acts of violence and sadistic murders. Katara was lucky she had no plans, because she was willing to help the young teens through the problems head-on.

Suddenly, there were nine hatches pulling up from underground as nine pods were coming up to where Katara is sitting at. And inside them were each of the prisoners that were concealed with blue force field that seems to have making them weak. Commander Irvine told her that it was some strange energy that seems to have blocked all their powers before things would've gotten out of hands and escape. But as all the pods were up, Katara was now being stared at by eighteen evil eyes. But she stood tall as Katara was now looking at the most relentless prisoners of New Eden. Through each stare, they were still and looking like they were planning on killing her at that spot. But they knew they can't do it because of the force field. Soon after, they were noticing that Katara began writing on her notebook.

Katara noted each one as she was curious to how they were not capable of escaping. But still, it may take all day for her to connect with all of them. And as she stops writing, Katara began to speak. "Hello, my name is Katara and I will be your therapist for this afternoon. The reason why I'm here is because I was given orders by Ambassador Kyrie to get you young teens to speak out to why you were called 'monsters' and…'killers' with this power you each have. Now I know you don't like me, or anyone else, but know that I care for you all. So please, can I ask who you guys are?" No one spoke, but Katara wasn't quitting that easily. "Okay, so I don't get a chance to hear your names. But I know we can try and talk about ourselves! I started, so please help me out. Pleeease?"

Her begging left each of the prisoners annoyed and couldn't tell what to say as they were just looking at Katara's pleading face. Her eyes were puppy dogs and her lips were forming into a cute smile that no other person can resist.

"Arrrrrrrughhh! Just stop! I can't take it any damn more! I'll talk if you stop doing that face!" The one to talk was someone with yellow hair and wearing a dark hoodie. "Damn, you're worse than Kuki!"

Katara just laugh a little as she looks at the patient. "Works with my husband, works with all my patients! Thank you, um, Mr. Wallabee Beatles?"

The patient looks up and answered with a scoff, "Lady, I never used that name for a while now. Just call me 'Numbah 4'. I may be a teenager, but I feel like keeping my childhood alias."

Katara smiled. "I'm fine by that. So, anyone else want to talk?"

Just then, another one talked and it was a female. And what Katara has her eyes on is a weird chest piece on her chest with some alien markings. "Hey, you really want to hear my name? Just call me Julie. I'm from Bellwood and I'm _really_ bored in here."

"Well, I did bring some snack bars before I came here. But I don't know how to give it to you." Katara said as Julie sighed deeply.

"Hey, don't sweat it. This base has been securing us for about three months now. And outside, those fucking guards treat us like we're the bad guys! We're not bad people! Well, except Miss Goody-Two-Shoes over there." Julie points out to the patient who seems to be 14-years-old with long black hair that was spiky.

"What are you trying to say, bitch?!" The girl shouted in anger.

"Please, you know your record: Domestic violence, killing your brother, wrecking buildings over New York City." Julie was then interrupted.

"And you think my record is the only one dirty?! I know that your 'heroic actions' were pleasant in Bellwood! You even risk trying to kill your boyfriend and his family!" The patient roared.

Julie smirked. "At least he has a family that's not with a perfect child…and a girlfriend."

"YOU FUCKIN' BITCH! I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!" The girl was about to burst through, but the force field soon shocked her. The patient then fell down and tries to get up, but the shock prevented that to happen. The girl then sat down and covered her face with her knees.

"Girls, try to calm down! Julie, that was very much uncalled for!" Katara stated with authority.

Julie scoffed. "She started it."

"Well, I'm ending it. Now, you don't say anything until I get done talking to the next patient." Katara then got up to meet the fallen girl. Julie just turns away as Katara was knocking on the force field. As she did, Katara then heard a sudden sob. By the looks of it, the patient was crying after her bout with Julie. She didn't know struck her: the field or her family. Katara couldn't believe that one of the patients have a soft spot inside.

"Hey, are you okay?" Katara's voice was a caring and soothing tone like a mom. "It's okay. I know she didn't mean it."

The patient starts to have her eyes look up to Katara. Her eyes were filled with tears and were puffy red. The patient began to speak while she sobs, "P-P-Please…j-just leave m-me alone…"

"Oh, come on, don't be like that! Now, please tell me your name so I can get to know you better." Katara said in a soft tone.

The girl then uses her arm to wipe away her tears and sniffled a bit. She gained a little composure as she spoke up. "I-I'm Haley Long. Sorry you had to see that…"

Katara smiles at her. "Hey, don't apologize. You're just suffering through some hard times. All of you are. But you'll see: the citizens of New Eden couldn't wait to see you guys better and cured."

"And when will that be, until all of us are dead?" Katara caught that comment and looks at the next patient with wildfire red hairstyle. He seems to be relaxed and added with a monotone look.

Katara steps away from Haley for the moment to come meet up with the next patient. But as she came close to the teen, Katara was wondering have he met him before. "Say, have I seen you anywhere before?"

"I really don't see much out there in New Eden after getting my ass thrown in this cell." The boy interjected as Katara starts to remember now.

"Wait! I now know you! You're the ghost boy that saved the Earth from a killer meteorite! Danny Phantom, right?"

The patient soon smirked as she got the answer right. "Yeah, it's me. It's nice to see someone who remembers that. Hell, people didn't care for me much after what I've done."

Katara was sad to hear that the former hero of his town was now an outcast inside the cell. "Don't say that. I know people still remember your heroic deeds."

"Yeah, tell that to my parents after I almost took down Amity Park for some vengeance. They think I'm an asshole for that." Danny spat with a hint of rage.

"Considering the fact that you're half-ghost and can't phase through, I'm thinking you may be the 'Asshole Of The Year' right now," sneered Wallabee.

"Listen, you Australian bastard! Why don't you go fuck a kangaroo and get your ass kicked by it?! At least it will make me happy then!" Danny hissed with more rage.

"Try and make me, Ghost-Freak! Let's see you face me with your 'super powers' you got?" Wallabee demanded as Danny had no choice. The center of his body was showing a circle that he's turning into his ghost form. But suddenly...

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The cell's force field prevented him from doing that as it shocked about 20,000 volts inside him. It was amazing that he wasn't killed from it as he dropped down to his knees.

"HA HA HA! Now who's got the balls to-AAHH!" The field shocks Wallabee as Danny watched and chuckled weakly.

"Heh heh, karma's a bitch, Australian boy..." Danny smiled weakly as Wallabee flips him off.

"Wow, you guys really don't like each other, do you?" Katara said with a confused look.

"Eh, don't worry about them. They always seem to blow off some steam with a few languages they kiss their mothers with." Katara turns to see another patient who has glasses and orange hair. And through her thought, she'd say he's an actual scientist. "Dexter's my name, but I'm not someone you can deal with."

"Hello, Dexter! I am very glad to meet the boy genius at large. How are things for you?" Katara asked kindly.

"Oh, trying to think how to combine hydrogen oxide to propel a subatomic particle ray with double helix twin chambers." Dexter said with scientific plan as Katara was actually curious.

"Hmm, you tried isolating the components with the bipolar coils to react with the cooling reactor so the ray can quickly cool down as the laser will function properly?" Katara replied in her own scientific term.

"Heh, I didn't know you were a pro at Science." Dexter said with a smirk.

"Well, I had to study some things in order to pass my classes. Anyway, what made you come here?" Katara asked curiosly.

"Same thing like the others: Revenge." Dexter stated in a calm tone.

"But a boy of your standard intelligence shouldn't be locked here. Wait, you're not one of those mad scientists, are you?" Katara asked.

Dexter shook his head and points to another direction. "You can ask one of those three. Well, you can try speaking to any of them because they haven't said a word once ever since they came here."

Katara was looking at two more patients as one was wearing a sock as a hat and the other one that has a black militia flight jacket with something on his stomach. But as she got closely to the scarred teen, she notices something different about him, something…ominous and evil. His body was built and had some strange symbol that was skin-turned onto his stomach like a tattoo. The patient was cuffed down and still as Katara was curious to whom it was. She silently lifted her arm up to observe him, but then stopped to hear a voice from the left side of him.

"I wouldn't go near him if I were you." On the other side was a 16-year-old robotic girl, red-and-black coloring, who was tapping her feet while sitting down. "I'm Jenny, by the way. And I am giving you fair warning to not get close to that guy right there."

"How come," complied Katara as she looks back at the patient.

"That guy is someone you rather not talk to. He killed about almost every goddamn soldier in this base. He never said a word ever since they captured him a month ago. I heard that this guy was seriously hell-bent and twisted. So my advice: Stay…away...from him."

Katara decides to follow her warning and steps back. She planned on talking to him later on and decides to speak to everyone. "Okay! Now that I got to know everyone better, how about we talk some more about ourselves? Maybe Numbah 4 can start."

"Pass," he quickly replied.

"Oh, please? You were nice to do it last time! Can you do it again," Katara begged.

"Dude, come on! Have a heart and be nice to someone for once in your ugly life." Danny said to Numbah 4.

"Hey, it's not that easy!" Numbah 4 shouts.

"To talk to a girl? I'm surprised that you might still be a virgin." Julie remarked with a smirk.

Numbah 4 then blushed violently and yells, "HEY! SHUT YOUR MOUTH, BITCH! I KNOW HOW TO FUCKING TALK TO GIRLS! I DON'T SEE YOU FUCKIN' YOUR MAN!"

Julie scoffed, "Actually, shorty, I got mine taken from my man a year ago."

"From when you got raped or had many reasons to fake it?" Haley said with conviction.

"You little shit! Just crawl back to that shithole you called 'home' and kill yourself?" Julie shouted.

"Speaking to one who lives in one right now," Haley stated with a smile.

Julie yelled, "Just wait until I fucking get out of here…!"

As Haley was enjoying herself, Dexter sighed deeply. _'I can't get any peace and quiet in this shit!' _"Look, can we get this over with? I just want to do my research later on today."

"Oh, shut the hell up, Poindexter!" Numbah 4 hissed as Dexter didn't like it well.

"Hey, back off! Ease off him, you son of a bitch! You need to calm the fuck down." Danny said as he eased his own tone.

"Don't worry, Danny, a bastard like him shouldn't be caught dead in a line of fire if I shoot his ass all the way to his grave." Dexter sneered as Numbah 4 was seriously pissed.

"Says you, ya fucking moron! Knowing from this therapist, she must've had tons of sex to her husband to make him her bitch! And for you, no one wants to have you!" Wallabee rants as Katara blushed red after hearing that remark.

"I-" Katara was interrupted.

"The only bitch I see is a former operative who needs to be put down with a bullet either through your head...or up your ass!" Dexter threatened.

Katara then sighed deeply as all the patients had their rants and insults at each other. Through every scream she heard, this was about to be maybe her tough routine to deal with the situation.

But unknown from the rage, one of the patients were holding out through all the yelling he had to hear. His head was filled with so many voices inside that his heart rate was racing out of control. The patient was just in his deep slumber as he couldn't bare to handle any more of his inmates just saying insults after insults that his body shows little sparks of lightning coming out. His teeth gritted in rage as a bit of blood was sliding down the corner of his mouth as his eyes popped open with bloodcurdling red eyes of inner rage. He slowly got up from his knees and moved his locked handcuffs up as he was feeling less happy...and more pissed!

"WILL...YOU...ALL... JUST...SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUPPP!"

The horrific scream echoed the room as Katara and her patients paused in fear as they made a grave mistake pissing off one of New Eden's hellbent prisoner from his slumber. His sceream when through the walls of the base and into the ears of the soldiers inside. Polanski and Zanos knew that voice and feared that Katara is in danger.

**Kyrie's Office  
Makyo City Ambassador Estate  
Makyo City, New Eden  
12:37:51 PM EST**

In the office, Ambassador Kyrie was hearing a voice so horrific that it made her stop doing her important paperwork. She felt a sudden chill down her spine as her husband, Nero, noticed this.

"Are you okay, dear?" He worried for his wife.

Kyrie just nodded and replied, "I'm fine, it's just that...I thought I heard something. It sounded so...ominous and frightening."

**Sector 17: The Containment Center  
Fort Blackfield Maximum Security Base  
Rosebury Desert, New Eden  
12:38:07 PM EST**

Everyone ceased what they were doing as the patient was up and feel like breaking through the cell. They were a little frightened, but they knew better than to wake him up.

"What the fuck are you guys yelling about this time, huh?! I can't even get no peace and quiet without any of you bastards constantly arguing about shit!" The patient soon paused as he notices someone outside of the cell and standing in the circle of their cells. "Who the hell are you?"

His voice was venomous and terrifying as Katara gasped softly to see the demonic look on his face. She never in her months of therapy has she seen one so violent and scary. "I-I'm Katara. I'm your therapist for today and I came to-" Katara was then interrupted again.

"WHAT?! I don't need no goddamn therapy from people like you! Doctors or scientists couldn't help me, so why in the hell makes you think I need my mind straightened out by you?!" The patient was enraged as Katara deeply sighed.

"Because...I came here to help. Not just you, but everyone here to just let me hear their stories of how they end up in here. Surely you guys don't want to die in here, would you?" Katara suggested.

"And what if I refuse to accept the offer from some therapeudic reject like you?!" He ranted back at her.

The woman then puts on a serious look. "Then you will rot in here and last another life sentence to be forever trapped in your own hatred and torture of your cold soul to face the facts that you deserved to be here, and it would be a pleasure to release the others in freedom."

The patient was pissed off at that Katara's tone that she came closer to him and faced him. The others were not believing this kind of action that Katara had made as she was not even scared at all, let alone showing any kinds of fear. The patient bends down and stares right into her eyes and growled at her. For fifteen seconds, they were having a stare-down as Katara didn't even flinch one bit. And before the patient would say more, he just gave up and sat down.

Katara then puts on a smile as she heads back to her chair. "Thank you, sir! Now, does anyone have a question before we begin?"

The other patients were still speechless to Katara's actions that they couldn't speak at all. One of them wanted to speak, but they thought that if she can tame the enraged soldier down, then she must be someone that cannot be dealt with.

"Wow! One minute and she soothes the beast down! I must say, I'm impressed!" Polanski said as him and Zanos were looking through the screen.

"I agree, but she has to be careful. Just one wrong thing said against Mr. Fury, and it's all over." the Private stated.

Sergeant just smirked. "I don't believe he'll do any harm. Also, why in the hell would Jack Spicer change his last name?"

Private Zanos sighs and replied, "I don't know, sir. Hopefully, she'll be able to get the answers from him."

As Katara wants to choose who will start first, someone she hasn't talked to raised his hand. This got her attention as she said, "Oh! I didn't see you there! You mind telling me your name, sir?"

The person who raised his hand was a teen with brown hair and blue eyes. He has on a black shirt with a white jacket, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black sneakers with red linings. "My name's Timmy Turner. You may have heard of me when I was in a band called Masquerade Massacre, right?"

Katara gasped in delight. "You were in that band? Oh, yeah! You're the lead singer and guitarist of the band! Oooh, I can't believe that it's actually you! I'm, like, your biggest fan! It's a shame that you're in that cell because I wanted your autograph so bad!

Everyone was strangely looking at the therapist as she was acting like a highschool girl when she saw Timmy inside. Timmy, however, chuckled a bit and replied, "For a professional therapist, you really are something when you act like that."

Katara soon realized her action and blushed with a nervous laugh. "Hehe, sorry about that."

"It's okay, I'm used to it all." Timmy reassured her.

"Well, how about you start telling us how you got here and explain to how you experience the powers of rage inside of you," Katara asked kindly.

"Really? Because if I tell you, you may not like what I have been through." Timmy warned as she sat down and having the rest of the other patients sitting down.

"I don't mind! I have all the time in the world." Katara said as Timmy just smirk.

"Well, here it goes..."

**Up Next: A Shattered Wish**

* * *

_Okay, this is my first DC Crossover and I really wanted to know how things are doing. Anything I need to do and I'll see to it. Right now, I'm working on Timmy's life and how he became a Red Lantern and I'll get back as soon as I can! Later!_


End file.
